Cry
by xx.-AngelSweetie-.xx
Summary: Gabriella gets heartbroken by Troy,but as she tries to continue her life,trouble appears.Drunk driving,surprise pregnancy,and drug overdose.What does Troy do?Will Gabriella’s tears hold back?Rated M for Sexual Content,Violence,Swear and everything else..
1. Sneak Peek!

Cry  
Summary: Gabriella gets heartbroken by Troy, but as she tries to continue her life, trouble appears. Drunk driving, surprise pregnancy, and drug overdose. What does Troy do? Will Gabriella's tears hold back?  
----------------------------------------------------  
-Hey, xx-.AngelSweetie.-xx here, this is my first story so please enjoy and please review [-

**"Rihanna, Cry starts to play"  
**_(I'm not type to get my heartbroken, i'm not type to get upset and cry..)  
_  
"Troy! Why are you doing this to me?!" Gabriella cried.  
"Because I trusted you! Sharpay said.. Sharpay told me.. told me.. just leave me alone." Troy stammered as he watched Gabriella break down and cry.  
"But Troy!" Gabriella added between her tears, "Why do you believe her?" Troy took a glance at her and left.

_(My mind is gone, I'm spinning 'round, and deep inside, my tears all drown, I'm losing grip, what's happening? I stray from love, this is how I feel…)  
_  
"Gabriella Montez has been in a terrible accident which happened around 2AM this morning. It has been approved that this was caused because of drunk driving. We have Mrs. Montez here to speak for her ways." the news reporter says while Troy and Sharpay sat down and watched.  
"Tsk, what a loser." Sharpay scoffed as Troy stayed silent, "Baby what's wrong?"  
"Gabriella isn't like this," Mrs. Montez says, "I don't know what's happening to her."  
"I gotta go." Troy left.

_(Did it happen when we first kissed? Cuz it's hurting me to let go, maybe cuz you spent so much time, and I know that it's no more…)  
_  
"Gabriella.. you're pregnant. Gladly the baby is okay." the doctor states infront of Gabriella and Mrs. Montez. " You've been pregnant for about a month now. "

_(I didn't give it to you on purpose, take it right how you stole my heart..) _

"Troy. I'm pregnant." Gabriella explained.  
"But how?" Troy stuttered to ask as Gabriella tilted her head and tried to explain though it was too hard to even look at him. 

_(This time was different, felt like I was just a victim, and it cut me like a knife ,when you walked out of my life, now I'm, in this condition, and I, got all the symptoms, of a girl with a broken heart, but no matter what you'll never see me cry..)  
_  
"Why is my daughter in the hospital again?!" Mrs. Montez shouted at the doctor.  
"Your daughter has overdosed drugs. Her baby... well, if she doesn't stop, she will die." the doctor tried to explain.

_(After all I've tried to do, to stay away from loving you, I'm broken hearted, and I can't let you know, and I won't let it show, you won't see me cry..)_

_**Troy and Gabriella meet face to face**_

_(This time was different, felt like I was just a victim, and it cut me like a knife, when you walked out of my life…) _

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked.  
"Troy.. you.. you put me here." Gabriella replied.  
"So how's our baby?" Troy started.  
"Okay.." she answered.

_(But no matter what you'll never see me cry..)  
_  
"Look, Gabriella, I know this is sudden and I don't have a ring, but will you marry me?" Troy stared hoping she would say yes. But Gabriella just glared at him and her ninth month pregnant baby.

_(but no matter what you'll never see me cry.. On my life..)_  
----------------------------------------------  
Heyy this is your sneak peek. Do you like it? I'll need 5 reviews to continue! Please continue reading!

Rated M for:  
Violence  
Use of language  
Sexual content  
Drug use


	2. Chapter One: Leaving You Forever

Cry.

Summary: Gabriella gets heartbroken by Troy, but as she tries to continue her life, trouble appears. Drunk driving, surprise pregnancy, and drug overdose. What does Troy do? Will Gabriella's tears hold back?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well helloo again! Hopefully you enjoyed the sneak peek but now you get to actually read it! This is the first chapter of "Cry" Please R&R!! Enjooy J

Chapter One: Leaving you forever.

"_So.. Gabriella." Ryan said as he was taking a walk with Gabriella._

"_Yup." Gabriella replied._

"_Gabriella, I really like you, I don't know what's happening in your life and I really want to get to know you." Ryan hesitated._

"_Umm…" Gabriella kinda disagreed, "Since you don't know that much about me.. You kinda don't know that I'm going out with Troy again.. I'm sorry.."_

"GABRIELLA!! I KNOW YOU ARE SUCH A LIEING BITCH! Who knew you would cheat on me for Ryan!" Troy shouted.

"RYAN?!?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM!" Gabriella shouted back, "DID YOU GET THAT FROM THE PIECE OF GARBAGE OUTSIDE MY LAWN?!"

"I saw you out with him yesterday and Sharpay told me that there was a 'something- something' going on!" Troy bellowed.

"Well **TROY**! Who knew that someone like you would believe **SHARPAY** instead of your own **GIRLFRIEND**!" Gabriella replied. Then it was silent. All you could see was Gabriella's little tear drops falling down the side of her cheek. Troy then lowered his voice down:

"Gabriella.. I think we need.. A break from each other." Gabriella froze.

"Troy! Why are you doing this to me?!" Gabriella cried.  
"Because I trusted you! Sharpay said.. Sharpay told me.. told me.. just leave me alone." Troy stammered as he watched Gabriella break down and cry.  
"But Troy!" Gabriella added between her tears, "Why do you believe her?" Troy took a glance at her and left. He left the room with poor Gabriella like a helpless person. She got up and sat on her bed and just held her locket of her and Troy.

Troy was walking to Sharpay's house heartbroken imaging all the times and hard moments they fought through together. But now.. He had to forget about her. He walked up to Sharpay's house and knocked on it. Sharpay's mother answered the door.

"Well hello Troy!" she greeted, "How are you today? Are you here to see Sharpay again?"

"Umm.. Hi. And yes I am, Mrs. Evans." Troy replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, she's right upstairs in her room. You can go ahead and see her." Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Thanks." Troy walked upstairs and knocked on Sharpay's door.

"THAT WAS A BIT TO LATE BU-heeey Troy. Please come in." Sharpay smiled as Troy walked in following with a slight smirk appeared across Sharpay's face.

"Sharpay.. I broke up with Gabriella." Troy explained.

"Aww.. You poor thing!" Sharpay replied pretending she didn't know anything. Troy just stayed silent.

"She's just some nerdy girl who think she knows everything." she added.

"Well.. Sharpay, I've been meaning to ask you something." Troy hesitated.

"Umm.. Sure." Sharpay answered.

"Do you wanna go out?" Troy questioned.

"Wow.. Troy.. Why so quick.. Don't you wanna wait?" Sharpay smiled.

"Maybe you're ri-"

"Sure I'll go out with you." Sharpay interrupted him.

"Cool, thanks." Troy said as he left. Then Ryan came in.

"Hey Sis," he greeted leaning on her door, "Did I just see Troy leave this room?"

"Yes actually, it turns out my plan works. I did a great job. Thanks Ryan." Sharpay replied while filing her nails.

"Don't you feel kind of hurt.. I mean.. Gabriella and Troy broke up because of you." Ryan corrected.

"Ummm.. Ryan, now you have some kind of chance with you and Gabriella so run along, little brother, you'll learn some day to appreciate this." Sharpay explained.

"But the-"

"No buts, I have a way with interrupting because I don't want to hear I'm wrong. Now bu-bye." Sharpay interrupted as Ryan left.

---------------------------------------------------------

Heeeeeyyy it's xx-.AngelSweetie.-xx here!! How do you like the first chapter?? Please review!! I need five reviews or more to update!! Please keep reading and enjoy!


End file.
